1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of satellite antennas. More specifically, the present invention discloses a deployable satellite antenna intended especially for use on a vehicle, such as a recreational vehicle.
2. Statement of the Problem
Antennas have enjoyed increasing popularity in recent years for the purpose of receiving television signals from orbiting satellites. Satellite antennas are perhaps most widely used in small towns and rural areas that are not served by cable television systems. However, a market for satellite antennas also exists for recreational vehicles, such as motor homes, campers, trailers, mobile homes, and the like, that can be moved to remote locations not serviced by conventional cable television systems. A number of special considerations come into play when adapting an antenna for use on such a vehicle. First, it should be possible to readily stow the antenna while the vehicle is traveling to minimize aerodynamic resistance and to reduce the risk of damage to the antenna, its ancillary equipment, and the vehicle resulting from aerodynamic loads and other road hazards. Second, the antenna should be able to be positioned to virtually any azimuth and elevation. With a conventional ground-based antenna, it is sometimes possible to accept a limited range of azimuths or elevations for an antenna given the known relative locations of the satellites and the antenna. In the case of an antenna mounted on a vehicle that can be moved over a wide geographic area and parked in any azimuth orientation, such restrictions are not acceptable and a full range of possible azimuth and elevation positions are necessary for the antenna. Third, the antenna system should be relatively compact while stowed and while deployed, so as not to interfere with any other objects (e.g., the air conditioning unit, vents, or luggage rack) located on the roof of a typical recreational vehicle. Finally, the system should be designed to use conventional electric motors to accurately control the motion of the mechanical linkages to position the antenna without discontinuities or singularities.
A number of deployable antennas have been invented in the past, including the following:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Yamada 4,887,091 Dec. 12, 1989 Bissett 4,811,026 Mar. 7, 1989 Radov 4,710,778 Dec. 1, 1987 Wilson 4,663,633 May 5, 1987 Shepard 4,602,259 July 22, 1986 Japan 60-260207 Dec. 23, 1985 Japan 60-260205 Dec. 23, 1985 Japan 60-233905 Nov. 20, 1985 Weir 4,490,726 Dec. 25, 1984 Sayovitz 4,309,708 Jan. 5, 1982 Japan 55-53903 Apr. 19, 1980 Budrow, et al. 3,739,387 June 12, 1973 Budrow, et al. 3,665,477 May 23, 1972 Budrow, et al. 3,587,104 June 22, 1971 Bergling 3,412,404 Nov. 19, 1968 ______________________________________
Yamada discloses a receiving antenna for vehicles having a horizontally rotatable base plate with a main reflector tiltably attached to the edge of the base plate. A sub-reflector is mounted at the end of an arm extending from the base plate.
Bissett discloses a mobile satellite receiving antenna especially for use on recreational vehicles. A generally cylindrical collar extends upward from the vehicle roof. A parabolic reflector is hinged along an edge to a horizontal turntable within the collar so that the reflector may be rotated to a concave downward position to serve as a weather cover over the collar and also to provide smooth aerodynamic conditions during transport.
Radov discloses a modular earth station for satellite communications having a frame adapted to be installed in an inclined roof. A concave antenna is adjustably mounted to the frame and covered by a rigid canopy.
Wilson discloses a vehicle-mounted satellite antenna system having a base plate mounted on the vehicle roof, a support member rotatably secured to the base plate to permit rotation about a vertical axis, and a parabolic reflector pivotally secured to the support member. The feed arm is pivotally secured to one end of the parabolic reflector. When the antenna is deployed, the feed arm is automatically pivoted to a position wherein the feed horn is coincident with the focus of the reflector. When the antenna is returned to its rest position, the feed arm is automatically pivoted so that the feed horn is retained within the confines of the interior surface of the reflector.
Shepard discloses a polar mount for a parabolic satellite-tracking antenna.
Japanese Patent Nos. 60-260207 and 60-260205 disclose a vehicle-mounted antenna that can be stowed with the dish in a face-downposition against the roof of the vehicle.
Japanese Patent No. 60-233905 discloses an antenna having a feed arm that permits the feed horn to be stowed in a position adjacent to the surface of the dish.
Weir discloses a collapsible rooftop parabolic antenna. The antenna has a horizontal pivot that provides axial displacement if axial wind forces on the antenna exceed a predetermined limit. This limits the torque transmitted to the roof on which the antenna is mounted to a reasonably low level.
Sayovitz discloses a foldable disk antenna supported on a framework resting on the bed of a truck or trailer. Folding legs on the framework can be extended to contact the ground to support the antenna.
Japanese Patent No. 55-53903 discloses a satellite antenna with a tracking system that allows the antenna to be stowed.
The patents to Budrow, et al. disclose several embodiments of a TV antenna suitable for mounting upon the roof of a recreational vehicle. The direction of the antenna can be controlled from the vehicle interior. In addition, the antenna dipoles can be folded to a closed position when the vehicle is transported.
Bergling discloses a dish reflector having a stowed position.
3. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references uncovered in the search show a deployable antenna system having the structure of the present invention. In particular, the mechanism used to control and adjust the elevation of the antenna in the present invention is neither taught nor suggested by the prior art.